The Crossed Paths
by Zach Fleming
Summary: What if Jack had a brother who also wanted to be a knight. How will this change Jacks path, how might it help.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Radiata Stories, the characters, or the plot. That honor goes to the Square Enix company. All I own is my OC, Alvin, right now.**

Chapter 1

It was a quiet and peaceful night at the river just outside Tria Village. Old Gonber, the village elder, was out fishing late. He was out so late; it was around that time of year when the best tasting fish could be caught. He had yet to catch a single one.

It just so happened, Old Gonber looked up and saw something strange falling from the sky. He had just started to move, should the thing land where he was sitting, when it plummeted into the river. Gonber spared a glance at the object, and then he ran as fast as his old legs could carry him. He needed to get help, and fast, for he was much too old to be saving kids from drowning in rivers.

Running into the village, Gonber happened upon young Tarkin, feeding the local chickens. After hurriedly explaining what happened, Tarkin rushed to the river. He was horrified to find that the child was no longer struggling to stay up, and was in fact sinking fast. Tarkin quickly jumped into the river and, retrieving the child, swam back to the shore. Once there, Tarkin gave mouth-to-mouth, for the boy wasn't breathing. But eventually he gave up hope. Gonber went back to get some more help bringing the body back to the village, where there would be a small funeral service for the unknown boy.

Come morning, a grave had been dug, and the boy lowered into it. During the service, the only words spoken were prayers to the gods asking that the boy's soul be given mercy. After this, everyone left except Tarkin, who had the job of burying the child. Once it was filled, Tarkin gave the grave a pat and . . .

*Gah*

Alvin sat up in bed. The boy seemed to have woken Jack also, because he was sitting up, looking bewildered. "What's wrong?" asked Jack. With shaking hands Alvin told Jack about the dream. "Weird . . ." said Jack, "Well, you're probably just nervous because of the knight trials tomorrow. I mean . . . I know you almost drowned we were younger, but you lived in real life, and that's all that matters, right? Besides, you know I'm going to kick your butt in the tournament, so this is just your mind's way of coping." Jack joked. Alvin, preferring to not dignify that with a response, instead attempted to go back to sleep. Jack followed suit, chuckling.

However, after about five minutes of just lying there, they decided to get up. Jack leading the way out of the room asked Adele about breakfast, which prompted Adele to yell at both boys'. When she was done reprimanding them, and they still showed little interest in what she was talking about, she decided they could use a little training. "Outside, now." she ordered. "Aww, but I just got up!" Jack complained. "Do as you're told!" Adele once again ordered. Alvin sniggered at Jack's predicament. However, Adele wasn't done yet. "And you, Alvin, could be showing a little more enthusiasm." Alvin got quiet fast. Sighing, they both followed Adele outside.

Once they entered the training area, they found that only one wooden practice sword was where it should be. The other two looked like someone had just put them down wherever was convenient at the time. Rounding on the two boys, Adele looked livid. "How many times do I have to tell you? Put them back on the rack when you're done practicing!" Both boys were looking anywhere except at Adele. With a huff, she calmed and picked up her wooden sword. Taking this as their cue, both boys picked up their swords and got into their stances. Jack's stance was clearly offensive, while Alvin's looked defensive. Once Adele was ready, she said begin. Jack rushed towards her as Alvin circled around. He watched as Jack and Adele traded blows. Jack seemed to have the upper hand, keeping his sister on the defensive, however, his blows rarely made it past her guard.

Alvin decided now would be as good a time as ever to join the fray. Adele saw him coming and prepared to block. The eldest Russell had to increase her pace to keep up with the two boys, dodging what she could, and blocking when she couldn't. She kept up with both of them with some effort, but both boys knew she would make a mistake soon, and they would capitalize on it when she did. After about four minutes of this stalemate, Alvin noticed Adele was off balance after an unnecessary dodge. Signaling Jack, they went for the kill. Both had grins on their faces' as they knocked Adele to the ground and put the swords to her throat.

Looking surprised, Adele said "Good job, guys. You beat me a lot quicker than last time. Now, I'm going to have the two of you spar with each other." Both nodded and got ready. "Begin" shouted Adele, and Jack once again charged his opponent. It was immediately clear that, even as good as she was, Alvin was a better defender than Adele. Eventually though, Jack found an opening, and went for it, knocking Alvin's weapon out of his hand. Adele had them spar again and again after each victory. Sometimes Jack would win, and other times, Alvin would. Adele would join in and help one or the other. After more than two hours of this Adele finally called it quits. "Alright boys, back inside you go. You two need to prepare for the journey to Radiata Castle." With that, they all went inside.

Once they both got all their things packed they went back out to the main room. There, Adele was waiting for them with a couple items. Stunned, Jack whispered "Sis is that Dads sword." Alvin, feeling a little awed himself just stood there and stared. Adele explained how Jack wasn't ready to use their fathers' sword yet, but he would be some-day. While Jack was occupied inspecting the legend in his hands, Adele turned to Alvin. "Now I know Dad only left us his sword when he was killed, but I didn't want you to feel left out," as she said this, she retrieved what appeared to be a bundle of springs and wire "so I got you this." Adele proceeded to unfold the strange contraption.

Shaking out his hands, for they had been tightly balled up in anticipation, Alvin asked, "What is it?" Seeing he looked disappointed, Adele explained that it was a training device. Looking it over, he seemed satisfied. "I really shouldn't wear it during serious fights, because it might slow me down, and get me killed." He suggested once he put it down. Adele nodded.

After a few more minutes of the boys looking over their new equipment, Adele spoke up. "Now that you both have had time to drool over your new toys, let's get back to business." She said, laughing. They both immediately turned their attention to said female. Adele began, "Now I know that you both are good swordsmen, but you guys need to fight seriously against your opponents or you will lose." Jack looked about ready to protest, but Alvin put his hands out and told him to wait. Continuing, Adele stated, "Your opponents will be serious, and they too have likely been training for this moment for a long time. Some will be older than you, and probably stronger then you. You can't just swing your swords a few times and expect to win. Do you two understand?"

Alvin nodded. Jack looked a bit peeved. "Sis, you worry too much. We'll blow right through the competition." Jack admonished. Seeing Adele was furious, and about to rant Jack quickly thought of something. Then he spotted the clock, "Sis we have to go now, or we will be late." Adele looked at the clock and became frantic. She started quickly shooing them out the door. Jack was half way out the door when he turned to Adele and announced, "Don't worry sis I'll be an even stronger knight than Dad was!"

As soon as Jack was out the door, she shook her head and said, "He just has no idea how strong Dad was. But, maybe that will be an advantage someday." At this, Alvin promised her he would watch Jack's back, then he too left. "I'm really going to miss those two." Adele sighed.


End file.
